


【DV】Still loving you

by yayaer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayaer/pseuds/yayaer
Summary: 3D5V及5D3V车 送给零老师的生贺
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 17





	【DV】Still loving you

喜闻乐见换老婆的清水煮白肉（？） 3D5V＆5D3V  
零老师生日快乐，希望这肉吃起来还行

『00』  
“你真的很讨厌。”但丁把腿架在桌子上，手里拿着半截拖着奶酪丝的披萨，面饼上的香肠片看起来摇摇欲坠，但是但丁还没打算接着吃，“不可理喻，倔得像头牛，为了收拾你的烂摊子我连还没开张的店都赔上了，你该怎么赔我？”  
被抱怨的人紧紧抿着嘴，嘴唇气得发白，像头即将爆发的狮子——但是是被淋了一桶水在头上的那种。他一言不发，简直恨不得用眼神把对面那个讨厌鬼射个对穿再狠狠踩上几脚，可他现在什么都做不到，手被死死捆着，身上的伤也还没有完全恢复，他只能听但丁那张讨人厌的嘴不停地喷射毒液。  
但丁看他不回答，撇了撇嘴，把剩下的披萨吃了，然后随便擦了擦手，慢慢走到他面前，虽然但丁并不傲慢，但居高临下的视线依然让他倍感屈辱：“维吉尔，你倒是回答我，为什么你对老爸留下的力量那么感兴趣——即使杀了我也想拿到？我可是你最后的血亲了，即使我们真的互相讨厌也没必要做到这个地步吧！”  
维吉尔咬着牙别开脸，耻辱让他眼角发红——但丁都能听见他老哥把后槽牙磨得嘎吱作响，恨不得将他拆吃入腹。  
但丁意识维吉尔显然不想理他，但是他还是很生气，于是接着喋喋不休：“你到底为什么这么恨我？我根本什么都没做吧！还是说你就是想和我对着干，看我要当猎魔人你就把魔界捅个大窟窿给我看看，你叛逆期也来得太晚了吧！”  
维吉尔听不下去了，他耳根通红，脸上也染上愤怒的红晕：“你真是愚蠢得无可救药但丁！既然我们无法互相理解，那你就快点放我走！”  
但丁一叉腰：“我才不要，放你出去祸害世界吗？那么高的地方你说跳就跳，鬼知道你还会干什么傻事，我可不想收拾你的烂摊子。”  
“你！”维吉尔气结，恨不得现在就把但丁给撕了，但是他的手暂时无法摆脱刻耳柏洛斯的钳制，一想到刚刚有机会留在魔界却在犹豫的间隙被但丁一把抓住了脚踝又摔回悬崖边上——脸着地还真的挺疼的——他就懊悔得想一头撞死。  
“我什么我。”但丁拍了拍他哥涨红的脸，满脸得瑟，“你就乖乖呆在这儿，以后我要盯着你，你别想到处乱跑，老爹知道你这么不听话该多伤心啊。”  
提到斯巴达维吉尔眼神一黯，他侧过头，没有藏好自己被刺痛的神色。  
但丁意识到自己可能说了不该说的话，尴尬地抓了抓头发：“你要不要吃点什么，虽然我这儿也只有披萨。”  
维吉尔一言不发，彻底把身体转到了一边。

距离塔顶的战斗已经过去一天了，但丁把维吉尔放在他的卧室里，维吉尔虽然对但丁又踢又打，但是毕竟他元气大伤，所以暂时拿但丁毫无办法。  
但丁真的言出必行，一整天不是在干些无聊的屁事消磨时间，就是死死盯着维吉尔看，虽然这件事在维吉尔看来也是消磨时间的屁事，但他还是会浑身不自在地把腿蜷起来躲避但丁那灼灼的视线。  
这下好了，斯巴达的力量没拿到多少，还输给了他觉得一无是处甚至还没断奶的老弟，他维吉尔要是死了真是无颜面对列祖列宗列恶魔。这么想着维吉尔就迷茫，既然但丁都这么强了他还有什么可以追求的东西呢？但丁总是这么讨厌，轻而易举得到他想要的一切，他越想越觉得生气，可但丁还会拿着烤糊的鸡排喂他吃，当他们真的兄友弟恭。  
但丁干得最丧心病狂的事情就是把阎魔刀藏起来了，并且把一堆话痨魔具和维吉尔关在一起，但丁不在的时候维吉尔简直快被吵出神经衰弱，痛苦于世界上怎么会有东西比但丁更加烦人，如果不是现在身不由己，他一定会把这些破铜烂铁全都扔到河里去。  
但丁这个临时住宿只有一张床，为了显示自己的真诚和谦让，但丁选择睡地板，不过床上被捆着的那位显然不领情，维吉尔拒绝休息拒绝饮食，试图靠踹塌床板的方式抗议但丁这种违法行为。  
到了第二天，维吉尔已经完全恢复了元气，虽然他有些饿，但这不影响他发挥力量。在维吉尔手腕上兢兢业业捆了一天的刻耳柏洛斯感觉到自己马上会被捏碎的巨大威压时，它及时松开了——毕竟维吉尔看起来脾气可比但丁差多了。重获自由的那位站起来活动活动身体，狠狠剜了墙上那堆讨厌的魔具一眼，他依然感觉不到自己爱刀的气息，一时间有些懊恼，不过现在是离开自己蠢弟弟的大好机会——他不想和但丁再打一架，那没有意义。于是他走到窗台边上，一把推开窗户，一脚踏上窗棂——外面就是那自由的熏风，真是让人神清气爽——维吉尔心里盘算着等但丁放松警惕他就回来暴打但丁一顿然后问出阎魔刀的下落，现在他只想赶紧离开这个逼仄的房间和讨厌的弟弟。正当他准备跳出去的瞬间，房间里传来刺耳的警报声，那震得维吉尔鼓膜发疼让他差点脚下一滑从窗户上摔下去的声音绝对属于烟雾报警器——维吉尔深吸了一口气，想当作没有听见，可是他失败了，他又吸了很多口气，终于在楼下传来但丁的惨叫时咒骂着从窗口退了下来，怒气冲冲地推开门往楼下走去。

『01』  
“老哥！我发誓我每一步都是照着菜谱来的，菜谱上写的220度上下炙烤模式烤十五分钟！”维吉尔从楼梯走下去，感觉到微妙的违和，随后他走进了一个称得上窗明几净的宽敞客厅，半开放厨房的吧台上站着一个兢兢业业用手捂住烟雾报警器试图让它停止尖叫的人，“帮帮忙把门打开好吗！要是消防队来了我们是会被罚款的！”  
维吉尔一时间有些茫然，那个人高马大踩在吧台上的人似乎是但丁，但似乎又不是——虽然不太看得清脸，但是明显比他认识的但丁大了一圈，就算穿着居家裤也能看得出来腿部结实的肌肉线条，更别提那开到胸口的体恤里饱满的胸大肌了。  
烟雾报警器恐怖的尖啸声终于停了下来，客厅里弥漫着烤培根的香味和微妙的糊味，那人把手放了下来，把目光投向维吉尔。  
两人同时都是一怔。  
“……但丁？”维吉尔摆出戒备的姿势，打量着这个无意识中散发着强大压迫感的成熟男人，他看起来胡子拉碴头发蓬乱，但是身上的气息却是但丁的超强续航版。  
“……你从哪里把这身衣服找出来了，还挺合身。”但丁把手往胸前一抱，“你昨天还说你今天不想出门呢。”  
维吉尔没有接话，他用余光打量着房间，怀疑这是什么恶魔的阴谋。  
但丁终于察觉到了一些异样——面前的兄长似乎有点缩水，他看上去瘦削了些，那双漂亮的眼睛也还没有完全藏进眉骨的阴影，脸上甚至还有一点没有褪去的软肉，闻起来像是青涩的果实——平时他的兄长闻起来都是熟透了的苹果，这显然不太对劲。  
“你是但丁吗？”维吉尔又问了一次，他没有东西可以防身，只能搓了一排幻影剑虎视眈眈盯着但丁。  
“呃……”但丁大概猜出了是什么情况，所以立刻动起了歪脑筋，“你得先回答我你是不是维吉尔。”  
“……愚蠢但丁，你真的很愚蠢。”维吉尔感觉到一丝熟悉的气息，他伸出手，阎魔刀从电视机背景墙上的挂架上飞了过来。爱刀在手让维吉尔胆子大了起来，他站直了身体，堪称倨傲地打量自己未来的兄弟，“准备受死吧，我愚蠢的弟弟。”  
但丁没有想通为什么每次烤鸡排都会糊，明明他是按照说明书进行的操作。他慌慌张张把所有窗户都打开，希望巨大的报警声不要把街坊邻里引来。随后他回身的时候，对上了一个屐着人字拖穿着大裤衩和宽松体恤，头上还带着一个猫耳睡帽的维吉尔——加大版。  
“……你怎么下来的？”但丁回身就去摸不远处放在桌上的叛逆，像只踩到尾巴的小狼狗。  
维吉尔面色阴沉，和他的睡帽形成了滑稽的对比：“你给我好好穿衣服。”  
但丁埋头看看自己的奶带，突然有点尴尬，但又立刻意识到自己完全不用尴尬，他拿刀尖指着维吉尔，努力让自己听起来嚣张一些：“我说过我不会让你去任何地方的。”  
维吉尔挑了挑眉，表情像是在看白痴，他显然已经意识到了是怎么回事，不过年轻的但丁比他记忆里更加恼人：“等你打得过我再说这种大话吧，我的蠢弟弟。”  
“怎么回事……？”维吉尔用力想拔出阎魔刀，但是整把刀不为所动，仿佛被人焊住了刀镡和刀鞘，不管他怎么催动力量都没有用处。  
“看来阎魔刀有小情绪，感觉到你不是它真正的主人了。”但丁好整以暇地靠着餐桌，看着对面年轻的哥哥涨红了脸。  
“它只属于我。”维吉尔沉声说，看上去逐渐暴躁，“你用了什么卑鄙的鬼把戏？你到底是不是但丁？”  
“唔……我是，也不是……”但丁笑眯眯地摸摸下巴，年轻的维吉尔看起来青涩又单纯，但丁心底的小恶魔开始蹦蹦跳跳，促使他充满了逗弄维吉尔的欲望，“唯一的事实是，现在的你一定打不过我，不信你可以试……呜啊不要伤到家具啊！”在但丁说完整句话之前，维吉尔已经抛了一排幻影剑过来，但丁用一通高难度的RG避免了那些幽蓝的剑刃扎在维吉尔精心挑选并且非常昂贵的非洲花梨地板上，为此他的腹部还挨了一下，而他正穿着自己最喜欢的T恤，致使他瞬间为自己嘴贱而心痛不已。  
维吉尔看着他狼狈的样子轻哼了一声，抬腿就想往门口走，但丁一个骗术师瞬移到门口，高大的身躯挡在维吉尔面前：“你想去哪里啊，我的好哥哥？”  
维吉尔被那巨大的威压刺激到后退了一步，他皱着眉，看上去非常不满：“我要离开这里，我不想和你呆在一起，从我面前滚开。”  
“你不想留下来看看未来你的生活吗？”但丁又收敛了自己的气息，虽然刚刚有那么一瞬间显露出了自己暴戾敏感的一面——毕竟他实在受不了维吉尔提出要离开，不管这个维吉尔是否知道这对于他来说意味着什么。  
维吉尔挑起眉，表情高傲：“我的生活和你有什么关系，我不想留在你的狗窝里。”  
这大概就是我骂我自己？但丁嘴角差点没绷住，他指了指维吉尔身后宽敞明亮的一切：从门关到客厅和半开放厨房都被装修得非常高雅和性冷淡，维吉尔回身看了一眼，居然觉得这个但丁和自己的审美非常相似，这让他有点心情复杂：“……看来你未来审美有所提高，也不是彻底的无药可救。”维吉尔评价。  
但丁笑了起来，他伸手把他的小哥哥往屋里推，手还没碰到维吉尔对方就像只不想被路人撸的野猫一样往后急退，手也扶上了并拔不出来的阎魔刀的刀柄。  
“唉……放松点老哥，我不会伤害你的，你难道看不出来未来我们在一起生活吗？”但丁很满意对面维吉尔闻言那仿佛吃到鼻屎味巧克力豆后绝望又复杂的表情，他说不出来是震惊多还是厌恶多。  
“胡说八道。”维吉尔心里不详的预感应验了，这简直让他头皮发麻，“我瞎了眼才会和你住在一起，你不会又用什么法子把我关起来了吧！”  
但丁挑起一边的眉毛，表情微微困惑：“这剧情我怎么没听说过，我可没关过你，你不要诽谤我。”  
维吉尔耳根一红：“你就是个彻头彻尾的骗子！对我来说特米尼格的事情才过去一天，我到死都不会忘记这份屈辱的。”  
但丁先是一怔，随后露出不可思议的神色：“我拉住你了？！”  
维吉尔困惑地皱眉，警惕地看向对面的大号傻弟弟：“你什么意思？”

但丁目瞪口呆地注视着维吉尔只是伸出手，被他埋在距离这里三英里无敌爆炸特别偏僻的一片小树林里的泥潭里的最深处的阎魔刀就非常自然地从一个看上去像空间缝隙的切口里自动飞进维吉尔的掌心。  
“我怎么没见过这招？”但丁扶了扶自己的下巴，“你得教我，这也太帅了！”  
但丁果然是个傻子。维吉尔心里叹了口气，他穿着睡衣拖鞋真的很不想打架，毕竟衣服是要钱的，而但丁总是不知道生活有多不容易：“你学不来，放弃吧。”  
但丁不满地鼓了鼓腮帮子，随后一叉腰：“你不是我认识的维吉尔，发生什么事了？”  
“……你也不是我认识的但丁，我都快忘记你有多蠢了。”维吉尔几乎是叹息着说，“我不知道发生了什么，但应该很快就会正常的。告诉我，现在的你已经去过特米尼格了是吗？”  
年长的维吉尔声音低沉而平静，但丁不知道为什么无法拒绝他，他不自在地抓了抓头发：“你不会过了这么多年还在记恨我把你关起来了吧！我真的没办法……我被你吓坏了……”  
维吉尔眉梢一挑：“你做了什么？”  
但丁心虚地注视着脚下藏污纳垢的地板，仿佛上面的花纹非常吸引人：“就是……把你从塔顶绑回来了？”  
维吉尔露出略微吃惊的神色，随后但丁不确定他是不是笑了，然后他转过身用阎魔刀切开空间，但丁慌张地问道：“你要去哪儿？！”  
“杀了蒙德斯。”维吉尔没有回头。  
“穿着睡衣拖鞋去吗？！你认真的？！你睡帽还有猫耳呢！你是想可爱死蒙德斯？！”但丁大声嚷嚷，差点被头顶的幻影剑群戳成筛子。  
维吉尔默不作声地退了回来。  
“你得给我找身衣服。”

“你的意思是，你认识的我跳下去了？”维吉尔皱着眉试探着问对面扶额的但丁。  
“是的，而且相信我老哥，你绝对会后悔的，别再尝试做这种蠢事了好吗？”但丁苦笑着说。  
维吉尔将信将疑：“既然如此，为什么我还会和你生活在一起？我们应该没有机会再见面了才对。”  
但丁神色黯淡了一下，看上去被戳了痛处，不过很快他就调整过来：“那说来话长了……不过大概也和你无关吧。”随后高大的男人露出一个性感的笑容，“你想不想吃东西？我刚刚烤了蒜香黄油吐司，当然是你点的。”  
维吉尔沉吟了一下，竟然真的有些饿了：“……好吧，我想这种时空错乱很快就会被修正，我可以在这里等一会儿。”  
但丁Wink了一下转身回了厨房。

『02』  
“这是我最后的衣服了。”但丁心虚地把一件印着草莓印花的T恤递给维吉尔，还有一条破洞牛仔裤和一双人字拖——“我的事务所被你砸了，就抢救出来这么几件衣服。”  
“…………”维吉尔，年近四十，自以为自己还算半个年轻人，毕竟他和但丁心态都挺好，但是面对人字拖和破洞牛仔裤的时候还是动摇了，他衡量了一下觉得自己还不如穿睡衣去暴打蒙德斯呢，“……离这里最近的服装店在哪里？”  
但丁一副迷惑的神色，说了一个大概的地址，随后维吉尔立刻钻进空间裂缝，又在几分钟之后回来了——换了一身藏蓝风衣配修身长裤绑带靴，风衣里面穿着白衬衣。  
“……我靠，你给钱了吗？”但丁捡起维吉尔顺手扔在桌上的吊牌，那价格真是令人咋舌。  
“我走之前在试衣间里留了字条，写了你的住址和姓名。”维吉尔面无表情说，“记得付款。”  
“呃呃呃呃呃呃？！”但丁感觉自己瞬间心脏病都要犯了一口气没上来，维吉尔却扔下一句等着切开空间跑路了。  
维吉尔在客厅里等了一会儿很无聊，但丁哼着小曲似乎在做沙拉，于是他决定去楼上看看，并把自己拔不出来的阎魔刀放回了刀架——虽然现在的自己拔不出来，不过至少说明未来自己是很强的，这让他些许欣慰。  
然而二楼卧室的状况对他造成了巨大的视觉冲击，以至于他都觉得自己是不是在做梦——卧室里一团糟，被子一大半都在床下，衣服扔了一地，床头柜上放了一大瓶像是透明洗发水的东西，还有一些看起来就不太妙的道具——更不妙的是床头栏杆上挂着一副手铐。床单上有一些液体流淌贱射的痕迹，还有一些血迹。维吉尔闻得出来空气里他的魔力和但丁的魔力混合纠缠过，简直就像一方嵌入了另一方，几乎不分彼此。  
维吉尔揉了揉眉心，即使在他的世界他也已经和但丁做过了，但是在他印象里但丁技术真的非常非常差，差到他的人生初体验几乎把他逼成了性冷淡，他想不出来二十年后为什么他会享受和但丁做爱——这个场面除了他们昨晚一晚上都在颠鸾倒凤不然他想不出任何别的可能。  
随后他发现这个卧室自己的痕迹更多了——即使有单独的书房，这个房间里也有一个大书柜，里面的书都十分吸引他的眼球，半敞开的衣柜里都是他喜欢的衣服款式，墙纸和家具也都是他欣赏的搭配。  
想不通。他抱着手面对成年人的世界心情复杂——他不得不承认年长的但丁身上有非常吸引他的特质，这几乎让他和但丁说话都心跳不已——那是他所渴望的东西：力量、安全感、无法撼动的权威——但是他更希望拥有这些特质的是自己而不是但丁，因为这让他心生羡慕又非常不甘心。  
“呃——让你见笑了。”但丁不知道什么时候端着早饭上来了，看见战场的惨状忍不住讪笑一下，“本来我们昨天打算收拾一下，但是太累了，所以就凑合着睡了一晚上……没吓到你吧？”  
维吉尔轻蔑地哼了一声：“你凭什么觉得这会吓到我？谁给你的自信？”  
但丁哈哈笑了两声，把早餐放在书桌上：“毕竟我们昨天玩儿得比较大嘛，你想喝点果汁吗？”  
维吉尔看了丰盛的早餐一眼，一种莫名的情绪爬上他的胸膛——这太蠢了，我在嫉妒我自己嘛？他在心里质问自己，得到的答案让他沮丧——他确实在嫉妒这个未来的维吉尔：他看上去被很好地宠爱着，并且有所依靠。而他的但丁是个十足的自大狂，小屁孩，像个愿望得不到满足就会拆家的哈士奇。  
“你再用这种眼神看我我要怀疑你想和我调情了，老哥。”但丁撑着桌子，看上去游刃有余，“我们这算不算出轨？”  
维吉尔狠狠剜了他一眼：“我劝你不要得寸进尺，我可没有和你确立什么关系。过去没有，未来也不会。”  
但丁佯装受伤地捧住心口：“话也不必说这么绝吧！你瞧，未来我对你可是很好的，有求必应的那种。”  
维吉尔皱了皱眉：“你的语气好恶心，我可不是你的‘家室’，也不需要你百依百顺。你的骨气呢但丁？跟着你的智商一起被时间磨掉了吗？”  
但丁觉得这个对话非常似曾相识，心里感叹了一下维吉尔真是永远都是一个样儿，就算时过境迁，内在也没有任何变化：“我是你婊子老哥，你说啥我就是啥，在你面前我不需要骨气这种东西。”随后他夸张地鞠躬，“任凭差遣。”  
真是令人火大。维吉尔愤恨地想，他胸口像压了块石头，说不出是什么情绪，随后鬼使神差地，他一把薅住但丁的领子，恶狠狠地咬住了但丁的嘴唇——鲜血的味道让他略微舒服了一点，并且这也让那张讨厌的嘴不再聒噪了——不过好景不长，但丁在短暂地惊诧后迅速夺回了主动：即使到了现在维吉尔的吻技也还不如他，更何况这小他二十岁的哥哥呢，但丁几乎没费什么力气就顺利攻城略地，牙齿撬开维吉尔的牙关，舌头灵巧地划过那整齐尖锐的齿列——这时的维吉尔甚至没有长智齿，牙齿简直整齐得不像话。和唾液一同交换升温的还有室内的空气，但丁一边死死压制住维吉尔挣扎的舌头，一边把维吉尔往床上压——缺氧和情欲让维吉尔腿下发软，但丁几乎没花什么力气就把维吉尔推倒了，维吉尔胡乱挣扎了一阵子，等但丁恋恋不舍结束这个吻的时候维吉尔看上去已经完全懵了。  
“放松点小老虎，我以为你只是想和我调情，倒是没发觉你想和我一步到位啊。”但丁似笑非笑地说，维吉尔张口想反驳，自己的手却已经被拉到床头咔嚓一下扣上了手铐——那手铐附着着特殊的魔力，维吉尔竟一时挣脱不开。  
“那么我就不客气了。”但丁笑着抚上维吉尔紧绷敏感的小腹。  
完蛋了完蛋了！！维吉尔脑子里警铃大作，但是世界上总是没有后悔药吃。

“唔……”维吉尔咬着嘴唇，努力不发出声音，眼泪在眼眶里打转，简直搞不清楚为什么自己突然这么狼狈——但丁三下五除二就把他下半身扒了个精光，粗粝温暖的大手揉弄着他敏感的囊袋，他几乎立刻就硬了，前列腺液淅淅沥沥流了一些，理智在被温水般的快感泡软蒸发，血液同时往下身和面颊涌，让他看起来像只刚熟的水蜜桃。但丁很满意地欣赏着年轻的哥哥过于青涩的反应，心里罪恶感吐出一个小小的泡泡，在成型之前就被但丁给戳破了——本来他还是打算坚持一下自己的原则，但是这么美味的羔羊送上口不吃真是暴殄天物。  
就在维吉尔几乎都快沉溺在但丁熟练的手活下的时候，他感觉到但丁另一只手上沾满了冰凉的液体，在他尾椎末尾试探一阵，随后一根手指试探但不容置喙地伸进了那片柔软的褶皱，维吉尔惊地差点弹起来——“出去！！！”  
“嘿……冷静点，我不想弄伤你。”但丁凑到维吉尔脸前，一只手撑在维吉尔脸颊边，另一只手却没有停止深入的打算，维吉尔那双称得上无辜的蓝眼睛眼巴巴看着他，身体微微颤抖着抗拒，但是死死咬着嘴唇不想发出声音——他要失控了……维吉尔迷迷糊糊想，但丁的指关节刮过他的敏感点，让他不由自主绷紧腰，像是在坐过山车，只要但丁愿意随时都能让他射出来——该死的他看着但丁这张脸都想射！维吉尔羞愤地闭上眼睛，但这更加放大了下身那一阵阵的快感和几乎可以忽略不计的疼痛，他简直要被逼疯了——事情怎么会变成这样呢？维吉尔喘息着，所剩无几的理智在和逐渐强烈的快感拉扯——但丁已经伸进去三根手指了，他都快分不清下面的液体是自己流的水还是润滑液，咕啾咕啾的水声几乎在嘲笑他的狼狈，可是细小的空虚也顺着尾椎爬了上来——这不够，这无法满足他，但丁真是恶劣透了，让他食髓知味但绝不让他满足——就在他胡思乱想的时候但丁三根手指突然曲了起来，指节精准无误地碾上他的敏感点，他弓着腰惊喘一声，叫都没叫出来就射了半身，粘稠的液体粘在还没壮烈的上衣上，他眼前光斑炸开，像是全身过电，随后双腿无力地搭在但丁肩膀上，因为高潮微微痉挛的身体也彻底软下来，任由但丁摆弄。  
维吉尔喉咙里发出意义不明的呜咽声，但是他忍住了，他不知道自己还可以忍耐多久，这个但丁太了解他了，简直像是他身体的百科全书，对他所有的敏感带了如指掌，他感觉自己快被拆吃入腹了，快感的余韵和羞耻心使他眼睛里都是泪雾，可他不能哭也不打算哭，空虚感开始逐渐替代委屈，而一个冰冷的东西抵上了他的后穴——  
“什……？！呃……呜呜……痛！！”他想踢腿，但丁缺压住了他的一只腿，把按摩棒缓缓推进他尚且敏感的小穴，肠肉推挤着抵触，但是但丁还是把这个谈不上大的家伙完全推了进去——  
“我都说了不想弄疼你了。”但丁吻了吻维吉尔的额头，声音沙哑又温柔，“我直接进来你会受不了的，还是先适应一下吧。”  
维吉尔小幅度但飞快地摇了摇头，他几乎是在恳请但丁了，他不喜欢身体被异物进入的感觉，按摩棒冷冰冰的，他感觉到耻辱。  
不过但丁显然没打算这么放过他，在几次温和的抽插之后，但丁打开了按摩棒的第一个档位，不疾不徐的振动开始搅弄维吉尔的神经，维吉尔终于还是没忍住发出一声难耐的呻吟，他闭上眼，细微但频繁的快感一阵一阵促使他绷紧了脊背，但丁拿着按摩操抽插起来，欣赏着维吉尔自矜的面具逐渐崩塌，眼泪和汗水把面庞搞得一塌糊涂，前液顺着又半勃的性器沾湿了大片衣物。  
这简直就是温柔的酷刑——维吉尔想，忍不住小幅度扭动腰部，希望那刺激来得更剧烈一些，因为温柔的快感已经要把他绷断了——就在这个时候但丁调换了档位，按摩棒的振动强烈了不止一级，维吉尔的身体猛得弓起来，他嗯嗯啊啊了几声，开始控制不住自己的声音，眼球忍不住上翻，嘴唇微张着露出一小截舌头，可是他射不出来，他开始小声哀求但丁，他也不知道是在求但丁停下还是求但丁更用力，虽然那话语轻不可闻。  
但丁吻了吻维吉尔紧绷的大腿——维吉尔尝起来咸咸的，像一只被撬开的贝类，随后他又调高了档位，震动声和水声还有维吉尔拔高了一个度的呻吟充斥满他的耳朵，不过目前他还有定力，他把按摩棒往里捅了一些，维吉尔虽然自己没有意识到，但其实他的后穴死死咬着这给予他甜美痛苦的物件，而但丁腾出手从床头摸过了口球和眼罩，几乎没费什么力气就让维吉尔乖乖就范了。  
之后所有的呻吟声都变成了模糊暧昧的呜咽，但丁调到规律震动的档位，吻了吻维吉尔汗湿的额头，抽身离开了床，维吉尔茫然无措地扭动了一下，但是规律的震动更为剧烈，他惊喘着想摆脱，但是腿夹的越紧按摩棒就陷得越深，最后几乎整根没入，按摩棒的强烈震动在他的敏感点上规律地猛攻几次后，维吉尔又哭着射了出来——这次他射的很慢，几乎是流出来的，这也使快乐的过程非常漫长，以至于他高高弓起腰，淫水顺着腿根往下流，口球压制住了他的声音，他想伸出舌头喘气，但是涎水不受控制地流出来——按摩棒在他不应期依然恪尽职守，他开始挣扎着哀求但丁，哀求但丁把按摩棒拔出去——但丁照做了，带出一片溢出的肠液，但是在维吉尔喘息之前，但丁又塞了一个跳蛋进去。  
“哈……啊……但……呜呜但丁……”维吉尔含着口球模糊不清地恳求着，他快疯了，他已经射了两次了，他不确定下一次射的是什么，他不想在但丁面前这么丢人，可是但丁没有回应他，也没打算结束这一切。他感觉到但丁又趴到他近前，吻了吻他的喉结，随后像拆糖果包装一样拉开他上衣的拉链，慢慢舔弄起他早就硬得发疼的乳首——  
“！！呜……不……呜呜……！”维吉尔开始试图挣脱手铐的束缚，可他使不上劲——而且为什么手铐上会有他同源的魔力呢？！他感觉到但丁柔软的舌尖挑逗着敏感的乳首，快感促使他挺起胸，胸肌有着紧绷好看的弧度。  
紧接着他感觉到有什么炽热的东西抵上了自己的后穴，但丁大概说了句要进来了，却没有打算把跳蛋抽出去——随后撕裂般的剧痛让维吉尔本能地后退——但丁巨大的阴茎挺了进来，几乎把他剖成两半，但丁压着他的腿，顶着跳蛋一直进到一个维吉尔难以想象的深度——他几乎都觉得自己要被顶到胃了。但是巨大的疼痛之后就是巨大的快感，他颤抖着接纳但丁，根本控制不住自己的表情，但丁把口球取下来，他开始哽咽和急促地呼吸，——随后但丁开始慢慢抽插，每顶一下就能听见维吉尔一声软到崩溃的泣音，而在确认了不会弄伤维吉尔之后但丁开始大开大合地操干起来，维吉尔也再也控制不住自己的音量紧紧拽着手铐发出了放浪的叫喊——但丁实在太大了，完全把他填满了，没有给他任何思考的余地，像暴风雨一样彻底用快感席卷了他。不知道什么时候但丁把手铐打开了，维吉尔稀里糊涂被翻了个身，接着几乎被操进床里去——一开始他还有一些断断续续的叫床声，到最后几乎没有了动静，像是被彻底驯服的狼犬，呜咽着哽咽着抱着枕头大声喘息。最后但丁拽着他的头发，他哭着射了一床，而但丁的精液也把他的肠道灌得满满当当，在但丁拔出他的凶器时还有大量精液噗嗤地飞溅出来，顺着维吉尔几乎跪不住的洁白大腿流得到处都是。  
“呜……但丁……”维吉尔被但丁翻过来摘掉眼罩，满面潮红，双眼失神，他喃喃着但丁的名字，脑子里一片空白，感觉自己的世界被刷新了，像个泡在羊水里的胎儿，在温柔里下坠。但丁慢慢把还在震动的跳蛋抽了出来，莫名想到产卵的蛇类。  
但丁吻了吻维吉尔的眼睛，是咸的，和那双眼睛是相同的味道。他年少的哥哥还没有经历过这种暴风雨般的性爱，现在看起来像是完全懵了，像只迷失在黑森林里的兔子——眼眶通红，发丝凌乱，整个人像是从水里捞出来般湿哒哒黏糊糊，合不上的双腿颤颤巍巍地环住他的背，似乎在寻找着着陆的稻草。  
“啊啊……会不会被杀掉啊……”  
某人终于毫无诚意地反思说，右手却又探上了那还合不上残留着大量淫液和精液的小穴。  
“Round two.”

但丁百无聊赖在破破烂烂的家里数着地板上的划痕，维吉尔离开很久了，他已经数了快五百条了——这房子真够破的。但丁最后总结，难怪他哥看上去委屈又暴怒，毕竟维吉尔看上去总像个大少爷。  
但是未来的维吉尔不像，未来的维吉尔看上去有种说不出道不明的气场，看起来似乎很柔和，可轻轻碰到可能都会粉身碎骨。这让但丁有点郁闷，毕竟这个维吉尔明显比他强多了，大概不费吹灰之力就能把他从这里打到巴厘岛去。  
就在年轻的但丁黯然神伤的时候，维吉尔切开空间回来了，他看上去刚刚经历了一场大战，衣服被划拉得破破烂烂，但是身上却没有伤口，连发型都没有变化。  
“……几千块的衣服你就这么糟蹋？”但丁无语凝噎，眼中噙满泪水，“你去干嘛了？打倒蒙德斯了吗？你是不是看不起我？为什么不带我一起去？”  
维吉尔捏了捏自己的眉心，把刀放在看起来比较干净的桌面上，随后深呼吸一口气算是给自己降压：“你以后就知道了，我不想和你解释。”  
但丁又气得鼓起来，他讨厌维吉尔把他当小孩，可他又不知道反驳什么，起码这个维吉尔知道自己回来——但丁突然像意识到了什么，大声开口，吓得维吉尔手一抖拽下一截袖子：“未来我们是什么关系！”  
维吉尔又叹了口气，他把破破烂烂的外套脱下来和那截断袖一起扔在沙发上，里面的衬衣还算完整，裤子也勉强还能看：“你觉得我们是什么关系。”  
但丁摸了摸下巴，看看自己又看看维吉尔，小心翼翼问：“我是你老板？”  
维吉尔额头爆出一根青筋：“答错了，但丁扣一分。”  
但丁真是该死的喜欢未来维吉尔这小小的幽默感，随后他嬉皮笑脸地凑近：“你是老板娘？”  
维吉尔冷笑一声，抬手拉着但丁的奶带把但丁拉进怀里，嘴唇微微蹭过但丁的侧颊和通红的耳廓：“你是我婊子但丁，我让你做什么你就做什么。”  
暖湿的气息在但丁耳蜗里打个旋，血液直接朝两个方向狂奔，他有点难堪地想推开维吉尔，对方却一把握在了他斗志昂扬的小兄弟上。  
“！”但丁窘迫极了，他不想被未来的维吉尔当成变态，可这个维吉尔是在太会了，他完全招架不住。  
“还记得我刚刚说了什么吗？”维吉尔似笑非笑看着他，那双灰蓝的眼眸真是该死的好看。  
但丁自暴自弃捂住脸：“我在这儿上了你算不算出轨？”  
维吉尔漫不经心地搭上他的皮带扣：“我劝你还是不要太为未来的自己着想比较好，你自己什么德行你应该最清楚。”  
但丁红着脸一咬牙，迎着维吉尔的唇啵了一口。  
“我靠……”但丁撑着桌子，维吉尔半跪在地上舔舐着他硬邦邦的老二，柔软的舌尖撩拨过敏感的马眼，但在深喉的时候他又感觉到有什么硬质的物品碾过他的柱身，让他差点就射在维吉尔嘴里，他忍不住推开维吉尔，一只手撑开维吉尔的牙冠，维吉尔尖锐的虎牙嵌进他的皮肤，他看见维吉尔的舌根泛着金属的冷光——  
“靠！你打了舌钉！”但丁几乎是难以置信地用大拇指按压那圆圆的银质饰品，维吉尔不耐烦地咬了他一口迫使他倒抽着冷气把手抽出来。  
“只是愿赌服输罢了。”维吉尔看上去难得有点不自在，不过那情绪很快消失了，他眼神威慑了但丁一下，示意但丁最好不要打扰他，随后他又扶着但丁的腿专心给但丁口起来——虽然尺寸还是有那么点差距，不过但丁青涩的反应倒是让他很有成就感。但丁难耐地抓住他的头发，但是又不敢用力，看起来在努力控制自己不要在这天堂般的享受里迅速败下阵来。  
空气里的魔力浓度和温度开始攀升，但丁咬着牙，快感顺着下体往大脑飞窜，维吉尔熟练地吞吐着那相当可观的巨物，喉管的压迫感和紧致的肠道异曲同工，但丁忍不住想插得更深，而维吉尔也配合着他，他开始扭动腰肢，而维吉尔掐着他的腿面颊绯红，最后但丁一次深深地插入然后射了出来，他的精液又浓又多，维吉尔被呛得咳嗽了半天，随后伸手拭去唇角残留的白浊，一脸嘲讽得意地看着大声喘息的但丁。  
“靠……”但丁喘了白天，最后瘫倒在桌子上，他简直无法想象维吉尔未来经历了什么，要知道他自己的哥哥口交技术真的烂透了，差点把他的小宝贝给咬断，这个维吉尔却对他的所有喜好都无比熟稔，他都快觉得嫉妒了。  
“我要去洗澡。”维吉尔站了起来，嘴里的腥味让他有点不舒服，身上也因为刚刚的大战似乎点燃了火苗，不冲个冷水澡实在无法冷静下来。  
“你就这么晾着我就走了？！”但丁弹了起来，维吉尔一挑眉，一副你还要我怎么样的表情，  
“接下来该我了吧？！怎么能我一个人爽呢？”但丁愤怒地嚷嚷，一把把比他还高大的维吉尔拉进怀里，恶狠狠咬了维吉尔嘴唇一口，在那性感的嘴唇上留下鲜明的牙印和血痕。  
维吉尔觉得好笑，抬手拽着但丁的头发和但丁接吻，虽然他吻不过自己的但丁，不过对付小朋友还是绰绰有余。但是但丁的手也不老实，虽然被吻得喘不上气却还是伸进了他的裤子，已经半勃的性器把柔软的内裤濡湿，但丁得意洋洋地捏了一下，维吉尔腿跟有些软，细小的快乐啮咬着他的神智。最后他拉着但丁转了个位置，微微后退坐上了桌子。  
他们结束了这个较劲儿的吻，但丁简直溃不成军面红耳赤，维吉尔好整以暇地舔掉唇上的血液和唾液，似笑非笑看着自己年轻的弟弟：“我给你这个机会。”  
这家伙笑得真让人不爽！但丁在心里咆哮，手上一用力把维吉尔本来就摇摇欲坠的裤子撕烂，维吉尔倒是不介意，反正也不是他出钱，随后但丁扒下那条聊胜于无的内裤，维吉尔一双长腿无比自然地搭上了他的肩膀，而但丁受到了巨大的视觉冲击——他哥还塞着肛塞，重点是，他哥，塞着肛塞把蒙德斯杀了——但丁的表情都扭曲了，他实在不知道做出什么表情比较好，五官纠结地皱起来，维吉尔手撑着桌子，显然不太清楚他为什么要停下来——  
“拔出来就好了。”维吉尔说，声音听起来没什么变化，似乎还带着一丝情欲的意味。但丁心情复杂地捏住那硅胶物件的尾端，随后慢慢抽了出来，维吉尔微微喘息了一声，但喘息声很小，几乎是从鼻子里哼出来的，随后从被解放的后穴里流出一些白浊液体慢慢滑落弄脏了桌面。  
但丁觉得自己要爆了，脑子和老二都是，他老哥怎么会变成这种类型啊！他真的好嫉妒！他嫉妒得都裂开了！但丁一把扑在维吉尔身上，动作非常粗暴，他很清楚那些精液属于谁，毕竟上面还残留着魔力——无聊的雄性自尊促使他把自己又异常精神的小兄弟不加任何前戏和润滑地捅了进去，维吉尔显然也没想到他这一出，昨晚刚刚好好使用过的地方虽然还算柔软，但痛感和快感还是瞬间过载了——他一把掐住但丁肩膀上的肌肉，力气大得几乎把但丁肩胛骨都捏碎，鼻子里哼出一声呻吟，但是他立刻咬住嘴唇，但丁又往里面狠狠一顶，维吉尔颤抖一下身体猛地绷直，颈项和下颚几乎绷成了一条直线——他都快忘了但丁年轻的时候有多鲁莽，但这鲁莽让他兴奋，他不讨厌被粗暴对待，毕竟这也是情趣的一种。  
随后但丁紧紧抱住他，他有点不明所以，肠肉绞紧但丁的阴茎，催促着他快点动作，但丁却一动不动了半天，最后像只被丢弃的奶狗抬起头用湿漉漉的眼神看着他，看起来有很多话要说，但最后一个字都没说，只是抬起手掰住他的下颚，大拇指扣上他尖锐的下排齿列。  
维吉尔不明所以地挑起眉，但丁几乎是有点失神地注视着眼前这张脸——那是他最爱的人的脸，即使岁月留下了很多痕迹，而那双眼睛似乎也没有那么清澈易懂了——但毫无疑问在未来维吉尔爱着他，这让他心里满满的，又觉得有点心酸，不过他的伤感很不合时宜，因为维吉尔看上去不耐烦了，一条不知道啥时候长出来的长尾巴带着长长的倒刺缠上但丁的脖子，并用巨大的疼痛把但丁的思绪给拽了回来——  
“你给我专心点。”大敞着双腿的那位用尾巴尖在但丁的下巴附近划拉一下，“别逼我自己动手，你会后悔的。”  
但丁冷汗如瀑地笑了一下，扶着维吉尔的腰开始慢慢动作，被伺候的那位看上去心情终于和缓了一些，尾巴松开了但丁的脖子转而缠上了但丁的腰，通过推拉控制着但丁的速度，但丁不知餮足地向维吉尔索吻，维吉尔满足了他。

『尾声』  
但丁是被幻影剑扎醒的，平时大概也就两支，今天整整十支，几乎把他就地扎成了靶子——  
“老哥，你也没必要生这么大气吧！”但丁呻吟着在床上说，痛得声音都走形了。  
回到自己卧室那位把肛塞狠狠扔自己不要脸的弟弟脸上，鼻子里冷哼一声，脚底踩着但丁的血开始脱睡衣，看样子打算去洗个澡。  
“‘我’技术怎么样？”但丁嬉皮笑脸地问，把肛塞拿在唇边亲了一口，幻影剑都碎了，但流的血却都是真的。  
“很烂。”维吉尔简短评价，“你看起来倒是容光焕发。”  
但丁嘿嘿两声，从床上站起来，走到他光裸的爱人面前迎着那双凌冽漂亮的眼眸埋头深吻。维吉尔咬了他一口，却没有反抗地被放到在了床上。  
“你觉得他们会幸福吗？”但丁冲维吉尔眨了眨眼。  
维吉尔沉思了片刻：“……也许吧。”  
“反正他们最终会幸福的。”

年轻的维吉尔满脸纠结地站在这扇破破烂烂的门前，伸出手又放下，转回身想离开却又犹豫着转回来，但迟迟没有敲响门扉的勇气。  
就在他兀自烦恼的时候门被无比粗暴地拉开了——  
“老哥你还要纠结多久啊？！鸡排都凉了好吗！”  
“……傻逼但丁。”  
Fin


End file.
